The Helm of Saint-14
by Duuuuuuuuudeeeee
Summary: When Bob the Titan gets an unexpected, special bounty to hunt down a relic of a thousand-year-old Guardian known as Saint-14, he finds himself re-entering the Vault of Glass. Along the path of his hunt, he makes new allies and reunites with old ones. Eventually, with a 20-man raid group prepared, he and his friends enter the Vault... While the Vex and Hive stand before them.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I am back! After a few months of no writing/updates, I've FINALLY come up with a good Destiny-based story! Follow Bob the level 26 Titan as he explores the solar system in an intensive search for the Helm of Saint-14. He makes new allies and reunites with old ones. As I say in Destiny, No Titan = Failure.

===PROLOGUE===

Bob dodged yet another wire rifle shot. He had been fighting off waves of Fallen soldiers in a last stand to protect his Ghost while it decoded the mesh layers required in order to advance into the Devils' Lair. Typically, he would need assistance in order to survive a strike. Not this one.

He pulled out his Primed Starfall MSC and fired three bursts into the Stealth Vandal's head. It exploded, and the body of the enemy sniper fell. He then did the same with the two closest enemy Dregs. One of them fired a few incendiary shots from its shotgun at him before dying. Bob dodged all but one, which hit him in the shoulder. He then noticed the appearance of two enemy Captains. He pulled out a Flashbang Grenade and threw it at them. It took out their shields and blinded them, giving Bob enough time to pull out Truth and fire it between them both. They flew in opposite directions, lifeless. He was extremely glad to have bought this huge-ass launcher from Xur before the weekend was over.

"I'm close. But just so you know, there's more Fallen... _And_ Hive on the way." Ghost told him.

"Damn it to hell..." Bob said to himself. He watched as Fallen and Hive soldiers... Knights, Captains, Wizards, Dregs, Vandals, Acolytes, Thrall... All poured out from doorways into the large central room of the refinery. He was glad to see that instead of going after him, they started their own shootout. Acolytes got sniped, and Thrall were blasted to bits from Dreg grenades. Eventually, it was two Captains fighting two Wizards and a Knight. One of the Captains fired a continuous stream of blue Arc bolts, eventually causing the Knight to desintegrate. The Wizards and Captains duked it out... And the Captains won.

Bob pulled out Truth, but then saw that there was no ammo left for it. He swapped over to his Arc Shotgun, a SUROS MKB-42, and rushed straight in. The Captains saw him and opened fire. They drained all of his shields, yet he kept rushing. He was down to less than 10% health, but he ran the next few steps. Then, he unleashed his Fist of Havoc on them both. Their shields bursted, and then they were consumed in Arc energy.

"That all of 'em, Ghost?"

"Not yet... I'm seeing one more."

"Damn."

Bob checked his radar. It was behind him.

He turned around.

Standing in front of him was another Captain, slightly bigger than the normal ones. This one was wearing blue armor and a matching cape. He also carried an Arc Rifle. He fired it at Bob.

Bob dodged the first stream, then the second, but the third melted his shields away as the shots hit his chest. He returned fire, emptying an entire Auto Rifle clip (59 rounds, in Bob's case) into the Fallen Ultra. It got knocked back as its shields bursted. Bob's HUD identified the unknown Fallen Captain as Naksis, Devil Baron.

"Great." Bob said to himself. "Another big-shot in the Fallen community for me to blast to bits." He threw a Flashbang at naksis. It exploded, blinded him, and he slowly walked backwards, covering his four eyes. Bob then rushed forward, coming down on the Fallen leader with another Fist of Havoc.

"Alright... Any other unfriendlies that you'd like to point out?"

"No... Not really... But we're in. We can go deeper into the Devils' Lair now."

"Finally."

===SEPIKS PRIME BOSS FIGHT, EARTH===

Bob fired his last bullet into Sepiks Prime, and the massive Servitor exploded.

The pieces of the eyeball-shaped robot fell onto the ground, as well as some ammo pickups, a blue Engram, and some Ether Seeds. Bob collected them all. Then, he was sent back to orbit.

He set his destination for the Tower and sat back as he descended, heading for the last sanctum of the Guardians. When he arrived, he was beamed down onto the front of the Tower.

His first instinct was to speak with Master Rahool. He jogged over to the Awoken Cryptarch and had the man decrypt his seven blue Engrams. He got a rare hand cannon, gauntlets, chestplate, mark, shotgun, and rocket launchers. Then, he was down to his boot Engram... And got legendary boots. He took a look at his inventory, and discovered that they were for a Warlock. He went to store them in his vault, and discarded everything else. He then went to Xander-99 and turned in a bounty, then took two more. They targeted two Cabal commanders on Mars, Bracus Tha'Aurn and Primus Sha'Aull.

However, something... Odd occured.

He was given another bounty. It didn't state the rewards or what to do. It just said 'eNCRYpTED-41aTJ#112%'. Bob looked it over, then summoned his Ghost.

"Decrypt this for me."

"You got it." The small robot replied, floating around the bounty pad. "Well, this might take some time... Wait... Got it."

"That was fast. If only you could do mesh layers that fast."

"Ha, ha, ha." The ghost laughed sarcastically.

"Well? What does it say?"

"It says something about... Lemme see... A helmet... Apparently, it's called the Helm of Saint-14."

"Saint-14?"

"Yep."

"Who's that?"

"No idea. Apparently, he was a Titan that fought against the darkness during the time of the Traveler."

"That's a long-ass time ago."

"I know... It wants us to find his helmet."

"Why us?"

"Well, I don't know... Maybe because you're a Titan, just like Saint-14, and you were an ideal choice?"

"Well, where _is_ the helmet?"

"It just says something about the Vex, Venus, the Vault of Glass... And Atheon."

"Atheon? The big-ass Vex timekeeper that kept sucking me and my buds into an alternate dimension with nothing but our weapons and a shield?"

"I believe so."

"Well... This'll be tough."

"I know... So, you wanna do it?"

"Why not?"

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah."

Bob's Ghost beamed them into his ship, and they set course for Venus.

Author's Note: Why the hell is the VOG so freakin' hard? I go into the Atheon fight with a five-man crew of 28's and we die within the first two minutes. Anyways, I'm looking for a group of people to do the Vault of Glass with, as well as the Nightfall Strikes, etc. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, and No Titan = Failure.


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Jordan

Author's Note: Welcome! I've decided to put as much focus into this specific Fanfic as possible, so expect longer chapters and more frequent of a posting basis. My Titan is happily racking in legendary gear and completing nightfall strikes, so this story is also accurately portraying him. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, and No Titan = Failure.

Bob sat in his jumpship, looking out the front viewport as the white and blue speed lines of slipspace passed by him. His ghost hovered near his head, doing system checks and keeping the ship at constant speed.

"How much longer 'till we hit Venus?" He asked, a tinge of boredom and impatience in his voice.

"Not much, but we need to leave slipspace once we're three hundred kilometers from the surface. We'll be in normal space the rest of the way. Not only that, but we're heading specifically to the Ishtar Region. Judging from the point on Earth we approached from, we'll be there in approximately an hour."

===ISHTAR REGION, VENUS===

Joshua threw a Skip Grenade at the incoming Vex Hobgoblins. The grenade split into tiny arc balls that tracked each one and hit them in the back, momentarily engulfing them in electricity and staggering them before they continued their assault on the lone Hunter. Line Rifles launching solar beams at his only cover (A rock), the ancient robots were relentless in their assault. They threw void grenades over Joshua's rock, behind him. They exploded, and his shields depleted. He panicked for a moment, his heart rate increasing drastically as the health bar in his HUD turned red and lowered to one-third of the full bar. He turned around and fired a four shots from his Searcher MK. 37 as the Hobgoblins. One of them was destroyed, but the other shielded itself before it could die.

The last thing Joshua saw was a flash of reddish-orange light and his health bar fully depleting.

===ONE HOUR LATER, ISHTAR DROP ZONE, VENUS===

Bob's ship flew down onto Venus' Ishtar Drop Zone. It hovered over the platform before Bob beamed himself down onto the surface. Primed Starfall MSC in hand, he immediately rushed over to a revival site on his HUD. There was a fallen Hunter with his "dead" ghost hovering above his corpse. Bob revived him, then dashed off in the direction of the Vault of Glass.

It would seem crazy to head to the Vault alone. Not if he won't be alone once he gets there.

He had coordinated this with his partner, Jordan. They were gonna meet outside Vault and plan the finding of the helm of Saint-14.

They were in for hell.

Author's Note: I know I said to expect longer chapters, but this is the one exception. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, and No Titan = Failure.


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Lucky

Author's Note: There are a few notes I would like to make about my recent friendship changes.  
>1. Jordan has left me. Therefore, he will no longer be a part of this story.<br>2. Mason has also left me, and his sister Maddy has been lost to me because of this. Therefore, the possibility of either of these people being a part of this story has been diminished.  
>3. I currently do not have any well-known (To me) friends on Xbox LIVE. I am going to modify this story accordingly.<br>With that being said, and my Titan having bought The Last Word from Xur, this story will have several large changes. I now have knowledge of the VOG, and you may see some unexpected plot changes. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, and No Titan = Failure.

NOTE: CHAPTER MAY BE TOO DRAMATIC FOR SOME. ALTHOUGH NO SERIOUS DRAMA WILL OCCUR, CERTAIN PEOPLE MAY BE SENSITIVE TO THE THEME OF LOSS OF FRIENDSHIP. THEREFORE, THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE.

===OUTSIDE VAULT OF GLASS, VENUS===

Bob had waited outside the VOG for three hours now. He had to assume that Jordan wasn't coming.

"Well..." He said to nobody in particular. "This sucks."

"I've noticed that Jordan hasn't arrived yet."

"No crap. I guess this means that he and I are over..."

"He was your closest ally."

"Yeah, but closest allies don't blow you off to go hang out with other people when you've planned to pull an epic all-nighter with him."

"That is very true."

"On top of it, he somehow expected me to help him with his Exotic Bounties."

"Well, it would've been pointless, anyways. I can't disagree with that."

Bob charged his fist and punched the base of the Spire.

"Now, who the hell am I gonna work with?"

"Well, there's always Pyrrha."

"Who?"

"Pyrrha. She's an Awoken Hunter, specializing in Bladedancing.

"And you're just now bringing her up?"

"Well, with Jordan being what you called a 'Kick-ass know-it-all', I assumed he might be enough."

"Yeah, I thought we might at least be able to beat up the Templar."

"And how did that end?"

"Not good..." Bob said, sitting down next to the Spire, putting his face in his hands. He thought over what had happened in the last few weeks: He had lost Maddy to Mason, as well as Mason, although he didn't entirely miss the latter of the two. Then, he lost his Warlock brother Jordan to a stupid mistake of anger. Finally, he lost his mind to the solitude. A week of no additional Guardian assistance and no outside communications with non-guardians had caused his sanity to slowly degrade, and he went mad soon enough. From then on, he became a combatant in the Crucible, and had slaughtered dozens of Guardians with his hand cannon, The Last Word. His patience was destroyed and he was no longer capable of making peaceful conversation with another living being. He was permanently hostile, and had almost entirely cut himself off from everything and everyone in the Tower.

He wasn't going to make the mistake of allying himself with other people again.

From now on, he worked alone. He wasn't going to risk more disappointment. Especially not after what happened with Jordan. Because of Bob's stupidity, he had lost a good ally. A brother in arms. A friend.

Bob got up and picked up a rock, throwing it at a Praetorian on top of the cliff. It looked where the rock had come from, and fired its Torch Hammer a few times, an angry noise emanating from the mouthless robot. The projectiles flew towards Bob, their purple glow eerily lighting up the air around them.

"Ummm... Bob?" Ghost said nervously.

"Wait for it..."

"Those shots are gonna tear us apart!"

"Hold on..."

"Run!"

"Shut up! I'm focusing..."

"Bob..."

The projectiles continued their flight path, getting closer each second.

They had almost hit...

And Bob activated his Ward of Dawn.

The shots bounced off of the purple bubble shield. They hit the cliff under the Praetorian, causing the earth beneath it to fall down the cliff face, and the Vex Major with it. When the Praetorian hit the ground, its void shield erupted, making it vulnerable. Bob pulled out The Last  
>Word, aiming it at the weakened Vex and hammering a hail of bullets into its central body armor. The bullets pierced the ancient metal plate like a needle piercing flesh. Bob reloaded and pulled out The Calming, charging up a finishing shot and firing. The Praetorian dissolved in electricity, dropping some Glimmer before disappearing completely. Bob picked it up and placed it in his inventory. He then holstered The Last Word and slapped The Calming to his thigh.<p>

He then saw something else: Some glowing green squares in the shadow of a cliff. He whipped out his beloved Hand Cannon, slowly and cautiously moving closer. He moved his hand towards the glow (It may seem like a stupid move, but a Titan won't lose a hand or die from a simple monster.) and gently touched one of the squares. The object was hard, smooth, and a little tint of gold could be seen, even in the darkness. He felt around a little more, and found a button. He pressed it, and the object was revealed as a Golden Chest when it swung open. Inside was glimmer, some Spirit Bloom, and an Engram, although the color/type was uncertain in the bright light. Bob pulled it out, and it turned out to be yellow-ish with a golden glow.

"An Exotic Engram?" Bob asked his Ghost, confused yet awestruck.

"Let me see..." Ghost said, materializing over Bob's shoulder and inspecting the object. He scanned it, and then placed it in Bob's inventory.

"We may want to take this to the Cryptarch."

"Why? What is it?"

"Well, you were right... It's an Exotic Engram."

"Alright... Let's do it!" Bob said enthusiastically, returning to orbit and invoking the Director to take them to the Tower.

===TOWER LANDING AREA, TWO MINUTES LATER===

Bob dropped onto the Tower's landing pad, passing by a map robot as he made a frantic run towrds the Cryptarch.

"Hey, Rahool, I need you to decrypt something."

"Oh, joy... What do you have for me this time, Bob?"

"Well, It's pretty great... I got an Exotic Engram from a Golden Chest on Venus, and I need you to decrypt it for me."

"Well, well, well... Isn't that a great surprise? An Exotic Engram! Let me see it."

"Sure thing." Bob said, pulling it out from his inventory and handing it to Rahool.

"Well, it certainly is Exotic! Let me see... Well, this is going to be a hard one... Give me a minute, then come back for it."

"You got it, Rahool." Bob said, walking away and checking on his Vault. He was glad to see that he had such good equipment now. He was completely unknowledgeable when he was revived for the first time by his Ghost. He thought he would never become this well-equipped.

"It's ready, Bob."

Bob stopped looking in his vault and turned his attention to the Cryptarch. On the old Awoken's table was the item that was inside the Engram. Bob walked over, picked the item up, and went wide-eyed when he saw the word "SUROS" painted on the side.

"SUROS Regime?!"

"Indeed. Enjoy, Bob... It seems like you've become truly lucky."

Bob put the Auto Rifle in his inventory. "Looks like it." He said, smiling. He turned around and began walking towards the Postmaster to check his packages.

And that's when his smile faded.

He realized, once again, that he was alone, with no friends at all.

Author's Note: Well, that's essentially what's happened recently! not with the SUROS REGIME or the Exotic from the chest, but with the friend zone issues. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, and No Titan = Failure.


End file.
